The Gleelight Saga: Glee Moon
by MsMKT86
Summary: Sam and Mercedes are pushed to the limit when a misunderstanding forces them apart. - Mercedes finds solace and more in Maverick but when she learns that Sam's life is in danger, she drops everything and risks even more to save him.
1. It was a dark day, Friday, September 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for joining me on the second installment of the Gleelight saga. I hope you guys enjoy this one. **

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: The Twilight Saga: New Moon, Glee, any characters or places from either. Romeo & Juliet, Audi, Queen B (Beyonce), Leonardo DiCaprio, Ms. Kwan (that's a crossover from the Degrassi fandom) or anything else you can find in the real world._**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

_**These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which, as they kiss, consume.**_

_**Romeo & Juliet, Act II, Scene VI**_

* * *

School had been back in for a few weeks and I was dreading the end of the current week. It was a dark day, Friday, September thirteenth. My eighteenth birthday. Under normal circumstances I wouldn't have cared and I would have let my dad throw me a small, small, I'm talking tiny birthday party at Breadstix, but now things were different. I was with Sam and he was frozen as a beautiful seventeen year old. I was going to be older than him. At least in human years. I wanted to be changed and I wasn't going to change my mind. It was the only way to ensure he and I would be together forever.

Thursday night as I laid in bed, chatting with my mom, all I could think about was the fact that tomorrow, in just a few short hours, I would be eighteen and I was one year older than Sam. I knew that if I got any older it would look odd to people that this hot seventeen year old was holding hands and kissing an old lady. I wasn't really trying to go to jail because it looked like he was openly dating a pedophile. I ended my chat with mom and turned the playlist Sam had made for me on and drifted off to sleep.

_I could feel my heart beating wildly as I ran through a sea of people covered in red cloaks. __I was in a city I didn't recognize and there was some kind of celebration happening but I was panicked. I kept running – running hard and fast. The large clock on the tower tolled noon and I felt my heart jump into my throat. I pushed people out of my __way and __I ran faster and faster until finally, I emerged in the woods. In the meadow. The meadow I claimed for Sam and I._

_The sun was shining brightly and across the way I could see someone coming toward me. She looked at me, I looked at her. __There was no way I was looking at Grandma Caroline._

_ "__Granny__?" I muttered. We waved at each other. __I was a little creeped out as I stood there and look__ed__ across the flowered field. My __granny__ had been dead for __six years. What the hell was she doing in my dream? __I was standing right in the middle of the heavily scented meadow, when out of the corner of my eye, I spot__ted__ Sam. Granny is not that far away from me but Sam is a good 100 feet away. "Sam, don't! She'll see!" I called but he just smiled at me. I shifted from on foot then the other as he flashed beside me. Now that he was next to me, I noticed a few things. One, I had had a missing feeling when he wasn't near me and two, his eyes were the glazed over with red and the black veins he usually tried to hide from me, crawled down his face. He was silent, so I was too as he took my hand and we walked toward Granny. As she walked toward us too, the nerves in my stomach were tying themselves into knots. I had no idea how I was going to explain was what going on with Sam and he didn't seem to care that I was about to spill his secret to my grandmother. We stopped a few feet from her. I put my arm around him and said, "Granny, this is my..." but I stopped. I had to stop. Granny was trying to say something. __I waited but she was silent, so I looked at him and he gave me a gentle smile. "Granny, this is my..." I started again but when I watched her this time I thought I noticed something. Something odd. We examined each other for a moment. I reached out to touch her and she did the same. When our fingers met I was startled at how cool they were but crazy enough, so w__as__ Granny. I blinked slowly. I kept my eyes closed __for a second. Just a second. I needed that second to think. About what; I don't know. I opened my eyes in hopes to examine the situation more closely but I wish that I hadn't. _

_ I realized that Granny was standing alone with her arm out much like I had mine except my arm was around Sam. Upon closer inspection, I realize that she was surrounded by a gold gilded frame. Both of our eyes grew wide when I looked at my hand that was touching hers. It was worn and wrinkly. I looked back up into her eyes but I realized when Sam grabbed my hand that I wasn't looking at my grandmother. I was looking at my own reflection. I was a seventy year old woman standing next to the eternal seventeen year old Sam Evans-Schuester. _

_ "Happy birthday, Mercedes," he said as he kissed my hand. I looked at him with a sad longing. A longing to be young and to still be something he wanted. He looked me in the eyes but before he could speak -_

"Happy birthday." Gordon said knocking on my bedroom door. He opened the door and came in carrying a large flat gift and a digital camera.

"I thought we agreed, no presents," I smiled.

"Well, the one from me's not wrapped, so it doesn't count," he informed me as he handed me the dark purple camera.

"That's actually great. Thanks, Dad."

"It goes with this one from your mom. We coordinated. Well, she coordinated me," he said as I ripped the paper open. "It's to put your pictures in from senior year," he explained. He sighed and said, "Senior year. How'd you get so old so fast?"

"I didn't. It's not that old," I said, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. I didn't even want to think about the word old today.

"I don't know. Is that a gray hair?" he asked as he touched my hair.

"No. No way!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of bed and studied my hair in the full length mirror next to my bed. When I realized he was trying to be funny, I gave him an amused look.

"Happy birthday," he smiled with his hand ups in a defensive position.

"That's really funny," I teased. Gordon laughed and exited my room. I rolled my eyes. I took a shower and since it was my birthday I figured I'd dress up a little. I pulled on my indigo Levi's, white v-neck tee, black blazer with the zebra print lining and my black riding boots. I adorned myself with some sparkle and headed downstairs.

"Birthday breakfast," Gordon said as I sat down at the table. My plate had a pile of chopped fruit and a sandwich. It was three slices of turkey bacon, a fried egg, a potato patty and cheese.

"You made this?" I asked as I jabbed my fork into a strawberry.

"If by made you mean, I went out and picked it up from that little diner down the way, then yes I made it," he chuckled.

"Well, it's great anyway. Thank you," I smiled. Gordon kissed me on the top of the head and went off to get ready for work. I ate in silence as I thumbed through my busted copy of Romeo & Juliet. We had been reading the book in class and at home but we had been done for a few days now but I reread it. The tragedy of two, basically freshman, killing themselves in the name of love has always been interesting to me. Before I met Sam I didn't understand why you would off yourself for someone else; because when you get right down to it, they died because neither of them was patient enough to wait.

Romeo never got that letter so he saw her "dead" and wanted so desperately to find her in death that he iced himself but if he had just mourned for a few seconds longer they could have just run away together. But alas, they didn't and two young kids died because of a feud between two families that no one even remembered anymore. It's all very poetic and sad; but he's Shakespeare.

I finished my breakfast, rinsed my plate off in the sink, grabbed my backpack and new camera before heading outside. The day was sunny despite the cloudiness and chill to the air.

"Happy birthday, Mercedes!" my next door neighbor yelled before he got into his car.

"Thanks, Mr. Matthews," I called back, slightly blushing. Gordon came out of the house and waved to Mr. Matthews as he drove past our house.

"Have a good day, Merc," he said getting into his car.

"Thanks Dad," I smiled and got into my car. I put the key in the ignition and my baby rumbled to life. The radio came on and as I backed out of the driveway, I sang along with Queen B. I turned the station after that song because they started playing shit I didn't like so I turned to another station that usually plays good music.

_'Another missing hiker brings the total to three presumed dead. Rangers are searching for the killer animal...' _I turned the knob again. As horrible as it sounds, I wasn't necessarily in the mood to hear about death on my birthday.

I pulled into the parking lot of William McKinley High to find my friends hanging out beside Greg's jeep. It was nice to see that nothing had changed in the new year. I grabbed my bag and got out.

"Today's the big day, Mercedes," Trina said as I approached them. I looked at her. I didn't tell her that it was my birthday. April knew but that's because she's nosy and she saw it on Sam's phone. "R & J essay due."

"Oh yeah." I said, as if I hadn't just been staring at her.

"Wherefore art thou, Mercedes?" Greg asked doing his best impression of a Shakespearean actor. They all laughed but I couldn't find it in myself to laugh at the stupid.

"Let me take a picture of you guys," I said pulling out my new camera. "My mom wants me to put together, like, a scrapbook full of memories."

"Oh cool." Jerry smiled, as they pulled themselves together for a photo.

"I take them. I'm not in them," April said trying to slink away. Over the summer she had decided that photography was what she wanted to do with her life. She took brilliant pictures, so naturally I encouraged her.

"No, no, no, come here," Jerry said pulling her in beside him.

"Well, you are today," I commented.

"You'll photoshop this if my nose looks big, right?" Trina questioned.

"Or my forehead looks likes more like an eight head?" Sarah asked.

"Don't worry. I'm in the picture. No one will be looking at you guys." Jerry beamed. Jerry, Greg, April, Trina, Sarah and Robbie smiled brightly at me as I held the camera up and snapped a photo.

"That's good," I smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh, good. Schuester's here," Greg said in a fake pleasant tone. I turned just in time to see Sam stride across the parking lot.

"Yay," Jerry and Robbie cheered weakly.

"We'll talk to you later," April said with a grin as they walked away. Sam's strides were long and deliberate. Graceful. He looked as if he were floating.

"Happy birthday," Sam said finally reaching me.

"Don't remind me," I moaned.

"Mercedes, your birth is definitely something to celebrate," he smiled.

"Yeah, but aging's not," I said.

"Your aging?" he chuckled. "I think eighteen is a little young to start worrying about that."

"It's one year older than you," I commented.

"No, it isn't. I'm 109," Sam replied with a smirk.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't be dating such an old man," I teased. "It's gross. I should be thoroughly repulsed." He chuckled as he tensed a little and leaned in and kissed me. I know that he never wanted to hurt me. It would suck if he did since I'm not one who cares for bruises but his tension made the kisses intense and I'm almost not strong enough to resist wanting more. Almost.

"We have to go to class," he said breaking our kiss, his forehead on mine.

"Ok," I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we turned toward the school.

"Wait a second. Someone wants you," he said looking down at me. I looked over my shoulder to see a familiar face.

"Mercy." Maverick Blue called with a boyish smile.

"Mav!" I smiled back. I took a step toward him but Sam grabbed my arm. "What?"

"I'll leave you to talk," he muttered as he stepped away from me. I nodded again and turned back to Maverick closing the distance between us. He looked...different.

"Hello, biceps. You know anabolic steroids are really bad for you," I ribbed.

"Well, I'm just filling out, Mercy," he chuckled. "You know, it wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more."

"You should switch schools. You can come hang out with the palefaces," I said touching his muscular arm. I couldn't help but stare. Maverick had never really been a little guy but apparently the summer had been good to him. When I first got back to Lima, he was the kid I remembered. Long black hair, dark brown eyes, brilliant smile, tall, slightly muscular. An average teenage boy; but now, now he was...Maverick was hot. I couldn't get around that fact. I had always thought he was cute and his sparkling personality just added to that but now that he's "filled out" as he put it, the personality added to that makes him almost unbearable to look at. Almost.

"I'm all right. I prefer the rez school's exclusivity," Maverick said with a crooked smile. "They let any old riffraff into this place."

"I see. Then why are you slumming it?"

"I was just buying a part for the Rabbit," he said. Last June, Maverick called to tell me that he had bought a black 1992 Volkswagen Rabbit. He sent me a picture of his "new" baby. It didn't look like much but he seemed proud of it. "You should really come take a ride when it's done."

"Is it fast?" I smirked.

"Um...it's decent." he grinned. The air between us became a bit thick for whatever reason.

"I'm kidding," I laughed.

"Yeah ok," he chuckled. "Hey, happy birthday." My smile left my face. "Your dad told my dad, so..."

"Yeah, of course he did." I laughed softly.

"I, uh, saw this the other day and thought of you," Maverick said as he reached into his back pocket. It was a small beautiful wooden dreamcather with charms hanging from it. "It catches bad dreams."

"That's kind of perfect," I said taking it in my hand as my mind drifted briefly to Grandma Mercedes in the meadow with Sam. "Thank you."

"No problem," he smiled. "Good seeing you," he said with a glance at a waiting Sam.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," I said hugging him.

"Bye," he said embracing me tightly.

"Later," I smiled as we released each other. I waved as he jogged back over to his dad's truck and pulled away. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled and uneasy smile as he watched Maverick drive away. We walked silently into the building. "So, how come Maverick Blue gets to give you a gift and I don't?"

"Because I have nothing to give back to you," I replied.

"Mercedes, you give me everything just by breathing," he tried to assure me. I exhaled slowly. He always said the most perfect things.

"See? Thank you," I said. Yes, I know that it would be a gift he was giving me and it's not mandatory that you give the giver something back but I felt like I would owe him. I mean he's given me so much love and just everything. If he gave me a gift on top of all of that, I don't know – I'd just owe him. "That's all I want."

"Mercedes!" Tina shouted as she jumped over the railing of the stairs and out in front of us. "Happy birthday!" she cooed as she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Shh," I said hugging her back. She smiled a sweet, excited smile as she presented me with a square gift, wrapped in dark purple paper and a black ribbon. "I thought I said no presents."

"I've already seen you open it, and guess what, you love it," Tina said matter-of-factly. "You're gonna wear it tonight. Our place." I hesitated. I really didn't want a party. "Come on. Please? It'll be fun."

"Ok. All right." I sighed. I suddenly felt the urge to just be...compliant.

"Great!" she squealed. "Ok. I'll see you at 7:00." When she skipped off toward Mike, who was standing a little ways away, I felt this sense of _not_ wanting a birthday party, no matter what, wash over me.

"Mike, no fair with the mood control thing," I said.

"Sorry, Mercedes. Happy..." Mike smirked. "Nevermind." He and Tina walked away as I tapped Sam in the chest with my gift.

"You can't trust vampires," Sam said as we started toward class. "Trust me." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. We stopped by my locker and I shoved the present inside. "Could you at least pretend to be happy?"

"I am happy."

"You're not."

"Well, I'm not going to do cartwheels," I said as we entered Ms. Kwan's classroom.

"That's too bad," he laughed as we took our seats in the back of the room. "But seriously, we don't get many birthdays, you know."

"You're...oh. I'm sorry. You're right," I said turning slightly in my chair to face him. "I'm being inconsiderate."

"It's fine, plus it's your birthday," he said interlocking our fingers. "You're supposed to be a little inconsiderate."

"Still. I didn't even think about the birthday thing or how it would be a big deal to you guys. I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Sam said kissing me on the forehead.

"Good morning, class," Ms. Kwan said as she wheeled a TV into the room. "Pass your essays up to the front, please." Sam and I dug into our bags and pulled out our papers. He took mine and handed it to the boy in front of us. Once all the papers were collected, our teacher turned the TV on. "I had several choices when it came to picking a film version of Romeo & Juliet."

"Please tell me I get to bask in the beauty that is Leonardo DiCaprio?" Trina swooned.

"No," Ms. Kwan said flatly as she started the movie. I had seen it before at my school in L. A., so I was kind of paying attention.

_'O my love! My wife! Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath hath had no power yet upon that beauty. Thou art not conquered. Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in that lips and in thy cheeks. __And death's pale flag is not advanced there.'_ Romeo said in a brittle voice.

"I hate being celebrated," I whispered, deciding to ignore the movie all together.

"There are worse tragedies. I mean, look at Romeo," Sam informed me. "Killed his true love out of sheer stupidity."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Though I do envy him one thing."

"Juliet is like, perfect. If you like that obviously beautiful sort of thing."

He chuckled, "Not the girl, the suicide." I looked at him confused. "It's nearly impossible for...for some _people_. For humans, a little poison, a dagger to the heart. There's so many different options."

"Why would you say that?" still in disbelief.

"Because I had to consider it once," he said as he stared straight ahead. "I didn't know if I'd get to you in time after Jesse bit you. I had to come up with some kind of plan."

"What was the plan?" I questioned.

"That I'd go to Italy and provoke The Malignità."

"The what?"

"The Malignità."

"Now, who'd like to repeat the last few lines of iambic pentameter just to show they were paying attention?" Ms. Kwan asked pausing the video. "Mr. Schuester?"

"Uh, yes, Ms. Kwan," Sam said. He inhaled deeply as everyone in the class turned to face him and he began to recite the poetry word for word,_ "O here will I set up my everlasting rest and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last. Arm, take you last embrace! And lips. O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death!"_

"Eyes on the screen, people." Ms. Kwan said pulling herself together. Everyone in the whole room was swooning at how beautifully pained and sorrowful Sam's reciting had been. I was impressed but also a little worried. About him and where all of these suddenly suicidal thoughts were coming from. There was still so much I didn't know about him but we had time to change that.

I looked at him, even though he never turned to me. It didn't matter. I just felt like I needed to stare at him because if I didn't he was going to...disappear.

After English with Ms. Kwan, Sam's mood seemed to pick up. He said it was because he was excited about my birthday party. I think it was because he wanted to see how red my cheeks could get. Either way, by the end of the day, I was excited to get home and open my gift. According to Tina, I love it and after Jesse, I believe everything she says...no question asked.


	2. Happy Birthday, Mercedes

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is a little shorter than the first but that's because I wanted to cut it right here. I know it's been a minute since I updated but like before these chapters take a lot of work because I have to fill in information. I wanted to tell you that I've already started working on the third chapter so stay tuned. **

**I'd like to thank: desmoneBOMB, Leigh UK, bluchromed, a guest, love-angelbaby and ForeveraSilentlover for reviewing.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

_**ProTIP:**_

_**The Malignità (Our Volturi) means Malignity = a very storm desire to hurt others **_

_**Malevolenza , Italy (Our Volterra) means Malevolence = wishing harm or evil to others**_

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, characters, places, words or phrases from either book, movie or TV show or anything else you can find outside of fandom._**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

The minute I got home, I threw my backpack off and tore into my gift; and just because I don't want to have a birthday with balloons and clowns and rick-a-da-rack-a-da, doesn't mean I don't like gifts. I pulled the top off the box and flipped open the white tissue paper to uncover a beautiful dress. It was white dress, a little longer than mid-thigh. It had an empire waist and the bust was covered with black floral lace and the waist had a black leather belt.

It was so me. I loved it. I ran upstairs, took a shower, did my hair is big waves and did my make-up before I slipped into my dress. It fit perfectly. I reached in my closet and grabbed a pair of white and black pumps. I added a little bling to my already awesome outfit, then headed downstairs.

"You look pretty," Gordon said as I stood on the bottom step in front of him. "Dr. Schuester told me about the party."

"You wanna come?" I asked. I tried to keep the pleading out of my voice but judging by the smirk on his face, I'm assuming that was a negative.

"No, this is for you. I'll see you when you get back," he replied.

"But it is my birthday party. Shouldn't one of my parents be there?" I insisted.

"Merc, you'll be fine. I've got something special for you anyway when you get back," Gordon laughed.

"Fine," I muttered as the door bell rang.

"Sam's here," Gordon said tightly. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"Hello, beautiful," he smiled.

"Hi," I blushed. Sam nodded at Gordon who all but ignored him but Sam was used to it by now. He had spent the entire summer being ignored by my dad.

"I'll have her home by 10pm," Sam said as he held the door open for me.

"Please behave yourself," I whispered as I hugged Gordon.

"Have fun," he urged as he hugged me back. I shook my head as he released me. I waved before I walked out door, Sam on my heels.

"That was fun," he joked.

"He's just being..."

"Overprotective. I know."

"It'll pass," I assured him.

"I doubt it," Sam laughed. "All he ever thinks about is guns and what'd he'd do to me if I hurt you again."

"That's not embarrassing at all," I muttered as I climbed into the car.

"Could be worse," he said shutting my door.

"How?"

"He could be saying it all out loud."

"Ha, ha, Sam," I said plainly. Sam laughed at my monotonous voice as we drove down his long driveway. He pulled the car to a stop, took the key out of the ignition, got out and sped around to my side. He helped me out and we walked up the stairs.

"You ready?" he teased.

"Is it too late to run away?" I asked as Finn pulled the door open.

"Mercy!" he shouted as he pulled me inside. "Tina told me to tell you that you have to go upstairs to the study for now. We're still getting stuff ready downstairs."

"Oh, ok," I said.

"She didn't go overboard again, did she?" Sam inquired.

"If by overboard you mean, does it look like the birthday fairy threw up all over the lowest level of the house, then yes. Tina went overboard," Finn said with a full laugh. Sam rolled his eyes before leading me upstairs to the study. The room was covered in books. Classics and new, from all genres. I followed the bookcase around the walls until I was face to face with a ceiling to floor portrait.

"The Malignità are a very old, very powerful family," Sam said as he joined me in front of the painting. "I guess they're the closest thing to royalty my world has." I nodded at the information but I was still staring at the painting. I had a burning question that I needed to ask.

"Um, is that...is that Will?"

"Yeah."

The painting had to be from the 1700's. Will was standing there with three very beautiful women. One blonde, one red head and one brunette. Their long hair was parted in the middle. Part of the loose curls were pulled up into a bundle of curls on the crown of their heads, the rest flowed over their shoulders gently. They all wore a floor length gowns. The low square necklines showing of their ample chest. The cinched waist ballooned out into a severely belled skirt.

The blonde, who stood in the front, wore a green dress with brocading down the sleeves and around the waist. Her face had a look of dangerous pleasure. The brunette on the right hand side closest to Will, wore a dark red gown with brocading around the neckline and shoulders. Her face wore a look of sadness and discontent. The red head wore a dark blue gown with brocading around the waist. Her face had a look of superiority.

"Ok, so how did that happen?" I asked my eyes still taking in every aspect of the painting.

"He lived with them for a few decades," Sam answered. "Described them as very refined. No respect for human life, of course, but a respect for the arts and the sciences, at least. And the law," he said. "Above all, the law."

"The law? Vampires have laws?" I questioned curious.

"Yes. Not very many and only one that's regularly enforced."

"What is it?"

"That we keep the existence of our kind a secret," he informed me with a chuckle as his eyes found mine. "We don't make spectacles of ourselves, and we don't kill conspicuously."

"What happens if you break the rule?" I asked.

"You just don't break it. Unless, of course, you want to die," he grinned. "Will told us a story once about a man that was killing to high in the class system and too often. He was summoned to Malevolenza, Italy, where they live for sentencing."

"What happened?"

"Two of the Malignità guard, David and Sebastian pulled him from the dungeons and brought him before the three ladies. Lilith rose from her throne and grabbed either side of the man's head. Will said after a few moments of looking into the man's eyes, Lilith ripped his head from his body while David and Sebastian ripped his arms off."

"Damn," I whispered. "You gotta stop talking about that."

He smirked, "You asked."

"I know but I can't even think about someone hurting you," I said.

"Mercedes, the only thing that can hurt me is you," he said avoiding my eyes. "And I don't have anything else to be afraid of."

"That's not true," I said lifting his chin to look at me.

"Scarlett? She'll come for me one day. Tina will see when she decides and we'll be ready."

"I could protect you," I began. "if you change me."

"Mercedes, you already protect me," he said pulling me into his arms. "You're my only reason, to stay alive, if that's what I am." he murmured. Before he spoke again he looked me in the eyes, "But it's my job to protect you. From everyone, except my sister," he said looking past me.

"It's time! It's time! It's time! It's time!" Tina squealed as she skipped into the room. She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. When we got to the lower level I could see about fifty large, round, clear vases full of white and red roses, a table covered with gifts and a two layer round cake. The bottom layer was zebra print and the smaller top layer was deep purple. I tripped down the last two stairs but they pretended like they didn't notice and I was getting better at not blushing at every time I stumbled. I stood on the landing and smiled at them.

"Sorry about all this," Will said as she stepped forward and grabbed my hands. "We tried to rein Tina in."

"As if that were even possible," Emma beamed as she hugged me. "Happy Birthday, Mercedes!"

"Thanks," I said hugging her back. I may have held on a little longer than necessary but it felt good to get a mom hug. I hadn't had one in a while.

_**Flash**_

"I found it in your bag. You mind?" Tina asked holding my new camera. I shook my head. I figured why the hell not. I should want to remember my first birthday with a family of vampires.

"Dating an older woman. Hot," Finn said, grinning at Sam.

"What are you...shut up," Sam chuckled rolling his eyes.

"What?" Finn asked genuinely confused. I giggled as I stepped down the last three steps onto the floor and stood beside Tina.

"You first, Rachel," Tina said handing her a long, immaculately wrapped box.

"It's a necklace. Tina picked it out," she said the box held out to me.

"Thanks." I said. She nodded. _Ok._ Tina pulled Sam down the stairs and placed him next to me.

"Show me the love," she smiled, holding the camera up. Sam put his arm around me and she snapped a picture of us before returning to the gift table. "This is from Finn, Puck and Blaine," she informed me handing me a medium size square box. It was light. I shook the box and heard nothing. I turned to face the three of them.

"Already installed it in your car," Finn said with a boyish smile.

"Finally a decent sound system for that piece of..." Puck chimed in.

"Hey! Don't take the car! She's a classic," I interrupted. The room laughed.

"Open Will and Emma's," Tina said handing me a thin black and white envelope.

"Just a little something to brighten your day," Will said as I turned to look at him and his wife. I slide my finger along the lip of the paper and it sliced right into me.

"Paper cut," I muttered as a drop of blood his the carpet. Now, at this point several things happened at once.

Sam stepped closer to me and tensed. I looked up at him and followed his gaze. His eyes were glued to Mike. His eyes brown eyes locked on me, his perfect white teeth bared as a low growl emitted around the room. Mike zoomed across the room and before he could get to me, Sam sent me flying into the sideboard at the back of the room. I crashed into one of the large vases and cut my upper arm. Sam, still standing were we stood, pushed Mike in the chest when he reached him and sent him flying. Mike landed on his feet and Puck and Finn held him back as he growled and snapped his jaw. I held my bloody arm as I watched the drama unfold.

"Mike. Mike," Tina said flashing in from of him. She grabbed his face and made him look her in the eyes. "It's ok. It's just a little...blood," Tina said with a deep inhale. I looked down at my arm as the blood flowed steadily from my wound down to my wrist. I looked up and thirteen vampires were looking at me like they were ready to devour me.

"Get Mike out of here," Will said before he flashed to my side. Puck and Finn pulled a snarling Mike from the room, outside. Will held his hand up and his family took a collective step back.

"I'm sorry. I can't," Tina said sadly as she left the room. It was quiet for a moment as the rest of the Schuesters left the room. Sam stood in place with a sullen look on his face as Will examined me.

"I'll have to stitch this up in my office," he said. He looked from me to Sam and sighed. "Check on Mike. I'm sure he's very upset with himself, and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now," he said but his son remained froze. "Sam," Slowly my boyfriend turned away and marched slowly from the room. "Let me help you up," Will said his thumb and index fingers squeezing my arm.


	3. Kiss Me

**A/N: Hey guys! So first I want to thank zeejack, bluchromed2002 and ForeveraSilentlover for reviewing! I love hearing from everyone. Second, I want to say that I have the next chapter almost complete. It'll be up either tonight or tomorrow. So yay! **

**Also, I personally believe that this series is perfect for FicRec. I would so appreciate if you told your friends about the Gleelight Saga. Of course, this is merely a request and not a demand. No pressure. Really.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, any of the characters, places, words, or phrases from either or anything else that you can find when you step away from your fangirl habit._**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

_**Tink. Tink. Tink.**_

I sat on the desk in Will's office as he extracted glass shards from my upper arm. I looked around at all of the wonderful painting that littered the walls. One of the walls was covered with a floor to ceiling bookcase, one wall was floor to ceiling windows like the rest of the house and the other two were the ones that housed the paintings. During my summer with the Schuesters, Will's office was one of the spaces that I had grown to love. It held so much history and it just felt...like Will. He was strong and compassionate, loyal and true. Very admirable qualities. I assume that over his many years he turned into the person I know. Most people, while strong, lack compassion, loyalty and truthfulness to themselves and others.

_**Tink. Tink. Tink.**_

I glanced down at where he took the tiny fragments from my arm. _Gross. _Will gave me a gentle smile before he spoke, "Are you alright?"

I nodded. It was the truth. I was fine. Over the past six or seven months, some glass in my arm was the least of the damage that had been done to my body. "I never wanted to have a party."

"It's not your fault," he said kindly. "Mike hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us."

"I understand," I said. "I'm not mad at him but I have a question."

"Alright."

"How do you do it?"

He chuckled lightly, "Years and years of practice."

"Did you ever think of it just doing it the easy way?" I questioned as he began to stitch up my arm.

"No," he answered confidently. "I knew who I wanted to be. I wanted to help people. It brings me happiness; even if I am damned," he laughed softly.

"Damned? Like Hell?" I asked curiously. Will looked me in the eyes for a moment. His face confirmed my suspicions. He _actually_ thought he was damned. That all of them were. "Will, you couldn't be damned. You couldn't. It's impossible."

He smiled sweetly. I watched his hands work as he checked his work "Thank you, Mercedes," he said. "You've always been very...gracious...about us." His tone made something click in my head.

"So that's it? That's why he won't change me?" I inquired.

"Imagine the situation in reverse," he said as he began to wrap my arm in a gauze. "If you believed as Sam does, would you be able to take his soul?"

I was silent. I didn't know how to answer that question. I understand where Sam is coming from but it's not fair that he doesn't try to understand my side. I didn't believe they were soulless. No one who chose the live they way they do could be. I watched a Will lit a fireplace match and set the bloody gauze and glass shards in a bowl of alcohol on fire. He helped me off the desk and we exited his office. When he got back down stairs Sam was waiting for me.

"I'll take you home," he said stiffly. I nodded as he helped me into my jacket. The ride back to my house was silent, save for the low music playing on the radio. As he pulled his car to a stop in front of my house, we sat silently as he turned the engine off and the car began to settle.

"You can't protect me from everything," I said softly. "At some point, something's going to separate us," I looked to him but his gaze remained straight ahead. The coldness of his countenace was a little unnerving. I shifted in my seat a little before I continued. "It's going to be an accident or illness or...old age...as long as I'm human. And the only solution is to change me."

"That's not a solution," he said shaking his head, still avoiding my eyes. "That's a tragedy."

"You're not going to want me when I look like a grandmother," I commented. Sam got out of the car and in an instant was opening my door.

"Mercedes, do you not understand my feelings for you at all?" he questioned, his green eyes finally meeting mine as he helped me out.

"I do, I guess," I muttered. "Will told me how you feel about your soul," I blurted out. "I don't believe that. So don't worry about mine," I added. We just stood there looking at each other for a long moment.

"You should go inside," he said with an icy edge to his voice. I took several steps forward; Sam taking the same steps backward. When we were less than a foot apart I looked up into his eyes. There was something there that was unfamiliar to me.

"It's still my birthday," I said in a low tone. "So can I ask one thing?" He stood silent awaiting my request. "Kiss me?" His facial expressing remained frozen as he cupped my jaw, leaned in and captured my lips in a white hot kiss. The slickness of my _Midnightini flavored __Victoria's Secret Beauty Rush __lipgloss_caused our lips to glide easily against each other. The intensity of the kiss was overwhelming. My hands gripped the lapels of his blazers tightly as my want and need for him deepened. It felt as if each of us were putting all that we were into it. Soon, we were both gasping and he pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied in a croaky voice. Without another word, he turned away from me, got back in his car and disappeared into the darkness. I sighed as I made my way to the door. I turned the knob, pushed the door open and right inside by the stairs on the table was a large retangluar box. I closed the door and grabbed the note that was on top.

**Merc**

** I know you said no presents but I don't really consider this a present anyway. I told you I had something special for you so here it is. I hope you like it.**

** Dad**

I torn into the paper. Underneath it revealed a white box with gold writing. I wanted to scream but I held it in. I lifted the lid and the smell of real leather assaulted my nose. I picked up one of the knee length boots and l was mesmerized by the beautiful red bottom. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I screamed and bounced on my toes. Gordon appeared at the top of the stairs. I grabbed the box, ran up the steps and hugged him tightly.

"I'm guessin' you like them," he laughed his arms around me.

"I love them. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I beamed, leaning back to look at him.

"You're welcome."

"I'm gonna go to bed now," I said releasing him. He nodded, kissed me on the forehead and returned to his bedroom. I went to my own room, took a picture of my new boots before putting on the shelf in my closet. I changed my clothes and brushed my hair before I sat down behind my laptop. I checked my email and watched the birthday video my mom and Grant had sent me.

It was nice to see her so happy and in love. My mom deserved all the best things. I checked the rest my mail before I grabbed my camera. I decided that it wasn't that late, and it's the weekend, so there was no time like the present to start on my scrapbook. I printed out fancy words and labels and then I started printing the photos. My friends, the Schuester, Gordon and then I printed the picture that Tina had take of Sam and I at the party a little while ago.

I looked at the picture for a long moment. I loved him so completely. I always thought when people said that their significant other completed them that they were being corny and that they were a little bit weak because you don't need another person to complete you. You should be complete all on your own. I had believed that until I fell in love with Sam because I finally knew what they meant. It wasn't about completing them to fix them but completing them so that they could be the person that they always dreamed they could be. I found that with him. When I'm with Sam I have no limitations, no fear, just love. Being complete is one of the purest feelings that any human, or vampire for that matter, can feel. I reached into my desk drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors. I snipped myself out and glued Sam to the center of my open page. I gave the photo one last look, closed the book and headed to bed.


	4. I'll Just Wait

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't post this weekend. It was my brother's birthday and I just has some other stuff going on. But I've got great news. I've 4 chapters for you today! Yep. That's right, count 'em 4! **

**This is a mini guide to the next 3 chapters:**

_**Emails are like this.**_

_Mercedes' inner thoughts and dreams are like this._

**Thank you, zeejack, bluchromed2002 and a Guest for reviewing!**

**Ok, so enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER (for next 4 chapters): _I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, any characters, places, words or phrases from either or anything else that can be found outside of fandom._**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ALL REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

Monday morning I woke up to the sound of my phone beeping. It was a text message from Sam.

_Can't drive you to school today. Sorry._

It was weird but I didn't think anything of it. I got up, showered and got dressed for the day my new_ Christian Louboutin_ boots the prefect accent. Gordon had already left but he left me a grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of juice on the kitchen table. I ate then headed off to school.

I parked my car and met up with my friends inside. It was raining out so everyone was inside by my bank of lockers.

"Hey Mercedes. How was your birthday?" April asked with a smirk.

"What?" "I asked keeping my eyes on the dial on my locker.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday Friday?" she nudged me.

"It's not a big deal. Just a birthday," I said with a smile.

"Well, happy belated," she smiled. I nodded my thanks. I felt a little guilty about not mention my birthday to her but only a little. It was bad enough that Tina threw me a party that resulted in me getting stitches; I didn't need a bunch people fawning over me in front of people.

I grabbed my books and headed off to Ms. Kwan's classroom. Everyone took their seats but the one next to me remained empty. I checked my phone for missed called and messages as the bell rang. Nothing. As the day progressed, I became more and more worried. At lunch, at the table closest to the back wall sat Kurt and Tina. I told April and the gang I'd be back before I joined the two Schuesters.

"Hey. Where is everyone?" I asked.

"We're it," Kurt answered.

"Oh," I said looking at Tina's sad face.

"Is everything ok?" I questioned. They both just shrugged. "Where's Sam?" they shared a glance and then avoided my gaze. "Right, well, just tell him to call me please," I said before rising from the table. They didn't reply so I just walked away. The rest of week went on like that. The following Monday, Kurt was the only person at the lunch table but by that Friday he was gone. I hadn't talked to Sam at all during that time despite all of my calls, texts and emails.

I picked up a few extra shifts at the music store over the weekend. Jerry is a great guy but his dad sucks. He's bossy and just overall annoying. Not to mention his horrible treatment of Jerry. I couldn't wait until the store closed on Sunday. I got in my car and drove to Breadstix. Gordon and I had dinner and talked about nothing. The next day would be September 30th and he wanted to start picking out Halloween decorations. I told him that I'd email some idea and we headed home.

I looked up decorations, sent them off to him, changed and went to bed. The next morning I woke and I had a strange feeling in my chest. Not like a heart attack just like...a slight aching. I shook it off, showered, dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Gordon left a couple of _Toaster Strudels_ and half a grapefruit. I ate, washed the dishes and headed off to school.

When I got there the aching feeling subsided and I was able to get through the day. Lunch was the same as it had been for the past two weeks. Me, sitting with my friends, glancing over my shoulder at the empty Schuester table as if I was trying to will them into existence. It didn't work. I didn't have to work after school because Jerry and his family closed the store because they hired decorators to decorate for Halloween. As I drove home, the ache began to come back. I decided that if it was still there when Gordon got home, I'd have him take me to the hospital.

I parked, turned off the ignition and got out. I grabbed my bag off the backseat and when I turned around to go inside, there was Sam. Standing in yard closest to the woods. I dropped my bag on the hood of my car and I took a deep breath as I approached him.

"Hi," I pushed out on a breath. He looked straight a head for a minute.

"Just come take a walk with me," he said cutting his eyes at me before he turned and headed toward the woods. I followed him. Once we were, I figured, deep enough away from prying eyes and listening ears, he turned to face me, eyes on the ground. "We have to leave Lima."

"Why?" I asked, the ache in my chest grew.

He looked me in the eyes this time before he spoke, "Will's supposed to be ten years older than he looks and people are starting to notice."

"Ok, I've gotta think of something to tell Gordon," I said trying to keep the panic out of my voice. I waited for him to say something; for him to help me come up with ideas but he said nothing. I looking into his green diamond eyes and examined the cold look on his face. "When you say "we"...

He looked away for a moment before returning his eyes to my face, "I mean my family and myself."

"Sam, what happened with Mike...it's nothing," I said trying to reassure him. I mean I hope that he realized that at this point I know that he was lying about the Will thing and that this was about so much more.

"You're right. It was nothing," he said his eyes looking off to the side. "It was nothing but what I always expected; and nothing compared to what could have happened," he swallowed hard. I shifted slightly as his eyes found me again, "You just don't belong in my world, Mercedes."

The aching in my chest was throbbing now but I had to be strong. I took a deep breath before I spoke, "I belong with you."

"No, you don't," he said firmly. The ache in my chest was becoming almost unbearable.

"I'm coming," I said in a steady voice.

"Mercedes, _I don't want you_ to come," Sam's penetrating voice shook me.

"You don't want me?" I asked in a brittle voice. Yes, I heard him but something inside me told me that I should _really_ hear him.

Sam looked me dead in the face when he replied, "No."

"That changes things a lot."

"But if it's not to much to ask, can you just promise me one thing?"

"Are you serious?" I asked, floored at his nerve.

"Mercedes, please," he said tightly. "Don't do anything reckless."

"You don't..." I began.

"For Gordon's sake," Sam interrupted. "And I'll promise something in return."

"I'm sure you will," I muttered.

He ignored me and continued, "This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back and you can go on with your life without any interference from me," Sam said looking off at the ground again. "It'll be like I never existed. I promise."

"If this is about my soul. Take it. I don't want it without you," I said angrily.

"It's not about your soul," he said plainly. "You just not good for me."

"Not good enough for you," I said. I was teeming with every emotion except for happiness obviously. I was trying to keep it all in. I didn't want to explode. It wouldn't solve anything. It wouldn't help me prove to Sam that this was the wrong thing. That with me is where he belonged.

"I'm just sorry I let this go on for so long," he said.

"Please..." I pushed out on a breath. I could feel the ache in my chest beginning to rip. "Don't."

"Goodbye," Sam said looking into my eyes. I wanted to scream, kick, anything that would make him stay but I couldn't get my body to move. The ripping feeling was consuming me. He stepped forward, cupped my jaw and planted his cool lips against my forehead. I reveled in the feel of his lips on my skin and his fingertips icy graze. He stepped back and without another word or glance he was gone.

I was stunned. Shocked. I couldn't believe he was gone. No! I couldn't accept that. I wouldn't.

"Sam!" I yelled into the deep woods. No reply. I took off in the direction I figured he had traveled. "Sam!" I screamed as I ran deeper and deeper into the woods. "Sam!" I called out. It was getting darker and I was getting discouraged but I kept calling for him. "Sam," I said hoarsely as I moved slowly through the darkness. The feeling in my chest was different now. The aching had turned into a ripping feeling and now, well now it felt as if there was a hole in my chest. I mean, how could there not be? The person who completed me was gone. "Sam," I mumbled as I tripped over a downed branch and hit the ground. As I laid there, I realized that I have no reason to get up. Yes, there was Gordon but right now I couldn't think about him. All I could think about was the empty hole in the center of my chest where Sam used to be.

He wasn't just my boyfriend he was my other half; but now half of me was gone and I felt like an empty vessel that was broken and could never be filled again. I curled in on myself and waited...for something...anything. Sleep, unbearable pain, sadness, anger, anything to take hold; but that was the problem. They all took over.

* * *

When I woke up, I could see the shadowy tree tops moving past me. I felt strong arms carrying me. I looked up into the face of a very handsome and shirtless Native American man. He was warm and my body shivered as it tried to warm itself against him. As we exited the woods, I saw police cruisers, trucks, cars, all scattered around my yard. Gordon, Maverick, Travis and Winston were gathered around a cruiser with Chief Spinner Mason, looking at what I'm guessing were maps.

"Gordon!" the man's voice boomed. I saw my dad running toward us, relief written all over his face. "She's alright," he said as he handed me to my dad.

"I got her. Thank you, Dylan," Gordon said as he turned and began to carry me back to the house.

"I'm here for ya, Merc," Maverick said as he walked quickly beside my dad. I was grateful but I couldn't muster a smile for him. I watched him over Gordon's shoulder as he continued toward the house. The guy who had rescued me, Dylan stared at Maverick. I could tell he made him uncomfortable but I couldn't find it in myself at the moment to ask why.

When Gordon got me in the house he took me into the living room. I was looked over by the EMTs, who gave me a clean bill of health but that I could deal with bouts of shock and very, very mild PTSD. They gave Gordon some other instructions before they left.

"Alright, Mercy, let's get you upstairs," he said helping me stand up. When we got to the top of the stairs he pulled off my jacket and helped me out of my boots. "You wanna take a shower?" he asked. I nodded. He opened the door and allowed me inside. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes," he said closing the door. I nodded again. I looked at my face in the mirror and it was slightly unfamiliar. It was devoid of a glow or any emotion. I undressed, turned the water on and let the hot water wrap my cold body. When I was finished, I grabbed a towel and began to dry myself off. It was then I realized that the hot water of the shower was only able to warm the outside. It was then I realized that the ice cold hole in the center of my chest was still there. I pulled on the sleep pants and t-shirt that Gordon has place in the bathroom for me. When I opened the door to exit he was standing there. He grabbed my hand and lead me to my room. Gordon helped me into bed and then he sat there for a moment; just looking at me. "I thought...I thought I'd lost ya," he chuckled thickly. "I'm just glad you're safe," Gordon said as he bent down and kissed me on the forehead. "Try to get some sleep," he said, squeezing my hand. He rose from the bed, turned off the light and shut the door behind him.

I laid there for God knows how long before I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and sat down behind my laptop.

_**FROM: LawdHaveMercy gmail . com**_

_**TO: Tina_Schuester1911 gmail . com**_

_** Tina,**_

_**What's going on? Where are you? I wanted to come but...please tell me where you are. I need to talk. September 30th is officially the word day ever.**_

_**Mercedes**_

I typed furiously and clicked send. My laptop beeped a few minutes later. _One New Email._ I opened it and the icy hole seemed to grow a bit.

_**FROM: Mail Delivery Failure**_

_**SUBJECT: Failure Notice: Undelivered Mail Returned to Sender**_

_**TO: LawdHaveMercy gmail . com**_

_**Your message did not reach some or all of it's intended recipients. **_

I shut the lid. I couldn't even cry. I sighed and closed my eyes for a long moment. When I opened them, they landed the rocking chair my mom had sent me. I put in front of the bay window that over looked the street. I got up and firmly placed myself in front of the window.

The road lead toward...toward their house. They couldn't all be gone. He left me but surely he didn't take away the people that I was beginning to consider family. Right? No, of course not. He's not cruel. I'll just wait. Wait for one of them to come. Wait for someone to dull this pain.


	5. October

**OCTOBER**

_ That kid has a cool Iron Man costume._

_**FROM: LawdHaveMercy gmail. com**_

_**TO: Tina_Schuester1911 gmail . com**_

_** Tina,**_

_**You've disappeared; like everything else. But who else can I talk to? I'm lost. When you left, when...he...left, you took everything with you. **_

_**Please Tina...I need you.**_

_**Mercedes**_

_Bleep-beep_

_**FROM: Mail Delivery Failure**_

_**SUBJECT: Failure Notice: Undelivered Mail Returned to Sender**_

_**TO: LawdHaveMercy gmail . com**_

_**Your message did not reach some or all of it's intended recipients. **_


	6. November

**NOVEMBER**

_ I think I smell turkey. _

_**FROM: LawdHaveMercy gmail. com**_

_**TO: Tina_Schuester1911 gmail . com**_

_**Tina,**_

_**You're still gone. He's still gone but the absence of him is everywhere I look. It's like a huge whole has been punched through my chest. But in a way I'm glad. The pain is my only reminder that he was real, that you all were.**_

_**I miss you all.**_

_**Mercedes**_

_**FROM: Mail Delivery Failure**_

_**SUBJECT: Failure Notice: Undelivered Mail Returned to Sender**_

_**TO: LawdHaveMercy gmail . com**_

_**Your message did not reach some or all of it's intended recipients. **_

_ I don't know where I am. The dark, wet, damp woods somewhere. My feet moved quickly over the marshy ground as I searched. Searched for something. I couldn't find it. I ran around and around in circles. Looking, searching, trying to find whatever it was that I lost. I saw shadows out the corner of my eye but whenever I turned to look, there was nothing there. _

_ "Mercedes," a disembodied voice echoed around me. I recognized it but I couldn't find it. I searched for it, high and low but I still came up with nothing. Something inside me told me that I need to find it. I ran and ran and looked and looked and nothing. I couldn't find the voice._

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed waking myself up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Merc. Mercy," Gordon said as he burst into my room. "I'm here, it's ok," he said as he rocked me in his arms until I felt back asleep. _This wasn't the first of last time I had dreams like this._


	7. December

**DECEMBER**

"I can't believe you didn't call me before," my mom's high-pitched voice said from downstairs.

"It's under control, Yvette," Gordon responded loudly.

"That's why my daughter is upstairs right now like a zombie," she said annoyed.

"She's hurting Yvette," he replied. "I can only do so much."

"Well, I plan to do a whole hell of a lot more than you," she yelled and then I heard her clomping up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Gordon yelled, his feet pounding up the steps behind her.

"To pack her things, Gordon," mom said. "You clearly can't handle this."

"What are you going to do that I've done differently? Huh?" he yelled as mom pushed my door open. I didn't turn to look at them. I just kept my eyes locked on the street. "Ship her off to some home or institution?"

"No, but I don't think that a therapist is the wrong way to go," she answered. "And I think that leaving Lima is the best thing for her right now." _Did she just say leave Lima? No. No way._

"She's made a home here, Yvette," Gordon said. "With me."

"And that's a good thing but apparently this isn't the best thing for her right now," she said as she opened my closet door. I heard her rummaging around and then the plop of my suitcase on the bed. I turned slightly to see her folding my clothes putting them in my bag.

"Stop it," I said hoarsely. She didn't hear me. "Stop it!" I shouted. Gordon and my mom both looked at me with surprise. "I'm not leaving Lima. I'm not," I said getting out the chair. I grabbed my clothes out the bag and threw them on the floor. "NO!"

"But Mercy," mom started.

"No, Mom! I'm not going. You can't make me! No!" I screamed at her. "Gordon needs me. I'm staying!" I was crying and shaking.

"Ok, ok baby. I'm sorry. I didn't realize...I'm sorry," mom said as she pulled me into her arms. She kissed my temple and led me back to my chair. I put my eyes back on the street.

_**FROM: LawdHaveMercy gmail. com**_

_**TO: Tina_Schuester1911 gmail . com**_

_**Tina,**_

_**I've made a decision. I can't keep doing what I'm doing. I'm still hurting and my dreams are still happening but Gordon needs me. I miss you. I miss...him, but I have to get back to my life; even if only a little bit.**_

_**Mercedes**_


	8. So you're an adrenaline junkie now?

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a little while since I've updated Glee Moon but here is a brand new chapter for you. Yay! I just want to let you guys know that I might not update this for a few more weeks. I'm working on a new Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman fic (don't judge me!) and it's in the early stages. So, I promise that I'll have an update for you by at least the week of the 14th. Thanks for you patience. So, while you're waiting you should share _The Gleelight Saga_ with your friends. Bring them into our little family here. :-D**

**I want to thank bluchromed2002, zeejack and a Guest for reviewing.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: Glee, The Twilight Saga: New Moon, any characters, places, words, phrases from either, Falling Timbers or anything else that you can find in the real world._**

**THIS FANFICTION IS UNBETA'D BUT PROOFREAD. ANY REMAINING MISTAKES ARE UNINTENTIONAL. APOLOGIES FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

* * *

I woke up like any other day. Took a shower, got dressed, pulled my hair back, ate a little breakfast then headed out to my car. I was headed to the music store. I picked up more shifts, thankful that Bret the Horrible hadn't fired me. I opened the door but it was suddenly closed by Gordon.

"Alright. That's it," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going to Laguna Beach to live with you mother," he said.

"I'm not leaving Lima," I said avoiding his eyes, my voice shaky.

"Mercy, he's not coming back,"

"I know," I said looking him in the eyes now.

"It's just not normal, this behavior," Gordon stated. "Quite frankly, it's scaring the hell out of me and your mother," he paused. "Baby, I don't want you to leave. I don't, but go to Laguna. Make some new friends."

"I like my old friends," I said clearly.

"Well, you never see them anymore."

"I do," I lied. "I'm gonna go shopping with Trina tomorrow."

"You hate shopping," he commented raising an eyebrow

"I need a girls' night out."

"Alright. Girls' night," he said. "Shopping. I like it. Go buy some stuff," he said opening my door for me. I gave him a little smile as he closed the door but the minute he left me alone it was gone. Yes, I was out of my room. Yes, I didn't necessarily walk about like a zombie. No, I didn't feel any different. No, I didn't see that condition changing any time soon.

I turned over the ignition and drove out to the store. I was a little early so I figured there was no time like the present to set up this outing with Trina. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her number.

**"****Hello?" she answered.**

** "Hi, Trina. It's Mercedes."**

** "Jones?"**

** "Yeah, Mercedes Jones," I said. **

** "Ok. What'd you want?" she questioned.**

** "What are you doing tomorrow?"**

** "Why?"**

** "Do you want to hang out?" I asked, secretly pleading for a no.**

** "Why not?" she said in a blase tone. **

** "Falling Timbers?"**

** "Sure. 6 pm," Trina said before I heard the click. **

I wasn't sure what kind of magic Gordon had worked that allowed me to keep my job but I was thankful. Bret Daniels was less than...pleasant about my return to the store.

"You're alive, huh?" he asked as I slid my card through the time clock.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Well, I don't want to have to tell you this again, so listen up, no moping," Bret said standing in front of me. "I'm running a business here and I need happy, smiling faces. I don't care what you're "feeling" on the inside," he said. "Don't let the customers know you're upset. This job is about the music not about your social life," he stated before he walked away.

_What an ass._ I took a deep breathe, plastered a big, ridiculous, fake smile on my face and went to work.

* * *

When my shift was over I went straight home. Gordon and I ate dinner in relative silence, which I didn't mind. I wasn't really in the mood to answer questions about my state of mind. Jerry didn't work today so I was free from all of his questions and Gordon didn't ask a lot of them either. After dinner, I went to my bedroom and avoided my laptop. I knew that my mom had probably blown up my inbox.

I slipped into my oversized t-shirt and slid under the covers. I didn't want to answer a bunch of questions about my state of mind, mostly because I didn't know the answers. I think that I lost a good bit of myself when they left...when he left...and it took me a long time to find my way back to this point; but the place where he was, that void is still deep and black and I don't know how to fill it.

I woke up the next day and just laid flat on my back, looking up at the ceiling. I didn't feel like moving. I blinked slowly and breathed deeply until Gordon knocked on my door and told me breakfast was ready. My body felt heavy like it usually did in the mornings but I got up anyway. I took a quick shower, dressed for the day, then headed downstairs. The meal wasn't much but it was good enough for me.

"You ready for you're shopping trip?" he asked as I cleared the table.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Should be fun," I added with as real a smile as I could muster. I spent the rest of the day answering emails from my mom. Reassuring her that I was fine and that she didn't need to worry. I wasn't really sure how fine I was but it was true that she didn't need to worry about me. I would figure out a way to get through this.

I drove the hour and a half to Falling Timbers and met Trina outside her favorite store. She gave me a sincere smile as I crossed the parking lot.

"Hey," she said as we walked toward the entrance.

"Hey," I said as we crossed the threshold of the store. We looked around and each picked out things. I wasn't exactly up to shopping but I knew that if I didn't Trina would get bitchy and Gordon would be on my ass again. We visited different stores and bought random shit that neither of us needed.

"So, what now?" she asked as we walked across the parking lot loaded down with bags.

"Movies?" I suggested.

"Sure. Why the hell not," she said. "Are we going to the one here or back home?"

"I like the theater here. It's got that olden days feel, ya know?"

"Yeah, let's go," Trina said getting into her car. I got into mine and followed her back to the movie theater.

We parked down the street some from the Strider Picture House and walked down. There was a little bit of a line but it was Sunday and kids were trying to get all they could out of the weekend.

"What do you wanna see?" I asked as we inched forward with the line.

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking maybe, _Love Never Dies_ or _My Heart Waits for You,_" she answered.

"Oh."

"What do you wanna see?"

"I was thinking, _The Dead Come Back."_

"That zombie flick?" Trina questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Yeah. The previews looked...great," I lied; but sue me for not wanting to sit through two hours of people declaring their undying love for each other. _Gross._

"I don't know," she said as we moved forward in the line again.

"I'll pay," I said.

"Then, zombies here we come," she said in a honeyed voice. When we finally reached the box office, I got the tickets. When we got inside I paid for all the food and drinks. We went into the theater and took seats all the way in the back. Trina talked and talked _and_ talked about herself the entire time before the movie started. A nod from me and a perfectly placed laugh seemed to keep her happy but I was glad when the lights went down. It was much more difficult to feign happiness in the light.

xx

When the movie ended and the lights came up, Trina face held a look of disgust.

"You didn't like it?" I asked.

"I just don't know why you want to sit through all those zombies eating people and no hot guys kissing anybody," she said. "It's gross. Like...and why are there that many zombie movies anyway? 'Cause if it's supposed to, like, draw a parallel about leprosy, my cousin had leprosy. It's not funny, you know? And like, is it supposed to be a metaphor for consumerism? Because don't be so pleased with your own, like, self-referential cleverness, you know? Like, some girls like to shop. Not all girls, apparently," she ranted, pausing slightly to cut her eyes at me. "Although I was surprised you even called at all. You know?" she said as we walked down the street. I turned my head as she continued, "Like, your depression thing, I get it. I'm totally, totally worried. But after a while it's like, you're still bumming..."

"You want a ride, girls?" a guy called out to us from down the street. He was sitting on his motorcycle in front of a bar.

"...and I'm going through stuff, too," Trina ranted on. "You know? Like Mike deciding he just wants to be friends."

"What's up? Look what we found," the guy yelled again. I don't know why but I was fixated on this random.

"It's hard, you know?" Trina continued. "Like, and since when does "just friends"..." I vaguely heard her say before my mind flashed back to the night that..._he_...saved me from those guys after I left Stone and Colt Bookstore. I took a step forward and my breath got caught in my throat.

"Keep walking," the transparent form of Sam said standing in front of me. "This is dangerous."

"Dude, come on," Trina said stepping in front of me, causing transparent Sam to disappear.

"Come here for a sec!" the guy called out. I glanced down at them then back to Trina, who was waiting for me to say or do something.

"I think I know those guys," I pushed out.

"We got beer! We got bikes!" he yelled.

"Well...they...seem...great. Can we go?" Trina asked uneasily.

"I'm just gonna see something," I said as I began to march away from her and toward the guys on the bikes.

"Hey girlie!" the guy yelled. "All right, all right. We got a taker," he said normally as I got closer.

"Turn around," transparent Sam said suddenly appearing again. I gasped and took a few steps back. I turned away but when I looked back over my shoulder he had faded away. I turned back around and marched straight toward the guy that had been talking to me. When I got right up next to him, my nerves or something took hold.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I thought you were somebody else."

"No, that's cool. I'll be whoever you want me to be, honey. I'm Rex," he said. "So, what do you say?" he asked biting his bottom lip.

"You promised me; nothing reckless," transparent Sam said said appearing again.

"You promised it would be as if you never existed," I muttered. "You lied," I said clearly.

"You say something, babe?" Rex asked. "You know what, nevermind," he said before he kick-started his bike and we took off. Rex gunned it and popped a wheelie as we sped down the dark street. I could feel the blood racing through my veins. It was...exhilarating.

"Stop!" I yelled. A little ways down, in the middle of the street stood Sam, well the transparent version of him anyway. "Stop, stop, stop!" I cried and Rex gripped the brake and the bike came to a stop sideways in the street. Sam had disappeared. "Can you take me back to my friend?"

"Yeah, whatever," Rex said starting the bike up again. When we got back to the bar, Trina was waiting for me.

"Hey. What the hell's wrong with you?" she questioned. "Just curious."

"I thought I saw something," I answered and that wasn't a lie.

"You...oh. You're insane, actually. Or suicidal." Trina exclaimed. "That "homeboy" could've been a psycho. I was about to end up in an FBI interview room like some lame TV show."

"God, that was such a rush," I said brushing my hair out of my face.

"Awesome. So you're an adrenaline junkie now? That's cool. You can go bungee jumping; you don't get on the back of some random loser's motorcycle. Crazy," Trina ranted as she walked away from me. She was angry, and rightfully so. I know that I had her worried but she was kinda right. I wasn't exactly an adrenaline junkie, not for the reasons, whatever they were, that she thought. I needed that fix of adrenaline because I was able to see _him._

As I climbed into my 'Stang, I decided that from that moment on, I was going to do whatever I needed to do to keep seeing him. No matter what.


End file.
